Merlin Holmes (and some where perhaps he isn't)
by IndiaMoore
Summary: A collection of one shots, some suggested by you the reader and others just written for the sake of it. Part of my Merlin Holmes series (although you don't have to read the other story(s) first (unless you want to!) :)
1. Freak

Freak

Christmas at the Holmes's was very conservative. At ten o' clock on the dot, the family would gather in the parlour to exchange gifts, then at eleven the boys would go on a walk through the grounds, before returning at two for a Christmas lunch. They would hold a gala in the evening in which their parents (and later any Mycroft) would strive to build connections with wealthy business associates. Usually Merlin would be allowed to stay in his room, however at age six his parents decided it was about time that he began bonding with the other children and by extension their families. "How else are you going to meet a nice family to marry into," his mother said exasperatedly, pushing a stray hair back out of the little boy's face completing an otherwise pristine appearance. "Now just say hello, smile and have fun," she declared, taking one last glance in the mirror to touch up her lipstick before smiling falsely and walking back inside.

That was how Merlin found himself wandering around the corridors, feeling very small and lost for words around the scary women who kept pinching his cheeks and the loud men with booming voices that used long words he couldn't always understand. He pulled at the bow of his tuxedo, the scratchy fabric feeling itchy and constricting around his throat.

He suddenly noticed that there were two boys over by the champagne reception that looked about Sherlock's age, clearly some of the only other children at the party. He took a deep breath and walked over to them. "H-Hello, my name is Merlin."

"Merlin!" One of the boys spluttered. "Who came up with a name as stupid as that! It sounds like the sort of thing I would could call my cat!"

"But you don't have a cat, you have a dog that dislikes you, don't you?" Merlin asked earnestly.

"What?"

"Well, the strands of fur that's stuck to your suit aren't from a cat, they're from a long haired dog, probably a border collie judging by the colour. Although you've tried to wipe them off, there are still muddy paw prints on the front of your shirt, and there are some scratches on your lower neck where it's claws hit it. You can see which hand you defended yourself with because of the indentations and cuts from where it's teeth made impact with your skin. It would probably like you more if you'd stop hitting it when it jumps up, that's just a dog's way of getting attention, and collies require a lot."

The two other boys looked at the younger one dumbly for a moment before the boy with the dog pushed Merlin over, causing the little boy to stumble over and hit the back of his head on the wall. "What kind of freak are you! Are you stalking me or something!"

"N-No!" Merlin stammered. " I just-"

"Do you know what happens to odd people, Merlin? Little freaky things like you just need the weirdness beating out of them. That's what my dad says." And with that the teenager grabbed the six year old's collar, lifting him off the ground and raising his hand as though to strike him. Merlin shut his eyes fearfully and braced himself for the impact.

"Hey Atticus! Why don't you pick on someone your own age instead of a child ten years younger than you!" came a snarky voice from behind the larger boy, who turned to face the source of the noise.

"Why, if it isn't another little freak. This one related to you, Sherlock?" he sneered, shaking Merlin to emphasise his point, making the child whimper.

"Of course Merlin is related to me, ignoring the fact that he is more intelligent than the two of you put together can you not see the similarities in our appearance. Are you as blind as you are dumb?"

"Did he just call us dumb?" said the shorter, stockier boy who wasn't holding Merlin.

"I believe he did Mathias. And that simply won't do," and with that he flung Merlin into the wall where the youngest Holmes crumpled to the floor, a cut now visible on his cheek with bruising already blossoming.

"Merlin!" Sherlock shouted turning angrily to the other boys.

"What are you going to do about it Sherlock? Which adult is going to believe a freak like you?"

"I think you'll find I will," said Mycroft Holmes. "And I think you'll find any court will believe me when I have you charged with breaking and entering and assault of a minor. So if I were you I would walk away and enjoy the party elsewhere."

The two boys walked off, grumbling about Holmes as they left the room and glaring at Sherlock as they went passed. Sherlock glared back at them for a few moments before looking back to Mycroft.

"I had the situation under control," Sherlock said scowling.

"A simple thank you would suffice," replied Mycroft, who walked over to where Merlin was sitting looking dazed. He cradled the younger boys head, and glanced over the glazed eyes and cut to his face.

"Concussion," he said, lifting the younger boy up and carrying him up the stairs to his bed. "Mother will be annoyed at that cut."

"I'll watch him Mycroft," said Sherlock, as the eldest Holmes lay his brother down in bed.

"Good, I was in the middle of a talk with an associate of the Chinese government. Don't let him go to sleep." He looked back just as he reached the doorway. "And tell Merlin," he said, the little boy flinching at his name, seemingly unaware of what was going on, "-That I'll see him on his birthday."

As the young man left the room Sherlock snapped his fingers in front of his little brothers face, making him jump. "You heard Mycroft, no sleeping just yet, I'd give it half an hour, from what I saw of the force of your impact."

Merlin nodded, cringing as the movement jarred his aching head. The pair sat in silence for five minutes, Merlin fiddling with his suit before turning to face his brother again.

"Sherlock, d- I mean, am I a... a freak?"

Sherlock scowled. "What makes you think that?"

"Just what those boys said. That I'm a freak that needs to be fixed."

"Merlin listen to me," said Sherlock, and Merlin looked up into the teenagers eyes. "Atticus Hoy is an idiot. His father traded his mother for a younger woman, and he has less intelligence in his whole body than you do in your index finger. And as for his friend? Well, he walked into a glass door because he forgot it was there. Twice. In the space of five minutes. So don't you dare listen to a word they say. You're not a freak you're interesting. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Merlin practically beamed at Sherlock, and wrapped his arms around the seventeen year old's waist, relishing in the comfort of his older brother.

"Love you Sherly."

"And I love you too Merls."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is up A LOT later than I had planned, sorry! But I got into a new relationship and rehearsals for my AS Drama and for West Side Story have gotten in the way, plus mock week at my school (I am never going to pass German). But it's here, the first one shot! And hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next one!<strong>

**Next: What if Merlin wasn't a Holmes, but the brother of everyone's favourite psychopath (as suggested by Tolleren) Don't forget it you want to see a particular scenario or character then just add it to a review or send me a PM**


	2. A Family Affair

A Family Affair

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed as he walked out of the lecture hall. The lecture he had been attending would have been less boring if Merlin had been there, but seeing how far ahead he was the younger boy had been permitted to skip the lecture in favour of self studying. Suddenly there came a loud bang, accompanied by the sight of said person falling flat on the blonde haired man snorted at the sight of a pale lanky boy somehow managing to trip over his own feet.<p>

"Honestly Merlin, it's a wonder they let you into this place!" Arthur chuckled, offering a hand to the boy in question.

"It's not my fault," whined the teenager, who accepted the hand up and began trying to grab his various scattered textbooks.

"Oh I'm sorry, it must have been the floor's fault," Arthur said jokily.

"Precisely," Merlin declared, before looking at his watch and swearing as he noticed the time.

"I'm late for a study session with Gwaine, I'll see you later!" he yelled, running towards the main campus.

"Don't you mean a session of trying to prevent Gwaine from drinking on site?" Arthur called back, eliciting a response of 'Clotpole!' as Merlin turned the corner, papers scattering out of his arms as he ran.

Arthur chuckled to himself a moment more, before turning to go. Except something hit him on the back of the head before he could , and the world turned black.

* * *

><p>~Merlin~<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur came to in the back seat of a car. He jolted upright, aggravating his raging headache further as he whacked his head sharply on the roof. He looked around him. There was a woman sat opposite him, typing away on a phone. Perhaps a ransom note, Arthur thought as he rubbed the back of his head.<p>

Being the son of a rich man, Arthur was used to attempted kidnappings. In fact, until he had come to university, they had been a fairly frequent occurrence. _I wonder why they stopped_, Arthur pondered to himself, completely unaware that it was down to the work of his gangly roommate.

"Finally awake are you?" came a voice from the woman, startling Arthur out of his thoughts. "I was beginning to worry that I'd hit you too hard."

"So it was you who kidnapped me?" Arthur said, more of a statement than a request.

"Think of it as more of an appointment," she replied, before going back to typing.

"Well, why don't we start this so called appointment then," Arthur said, folding him arms.

"Oh, the appointment isn't with me Mr Pendragon," the woman said, surprising Arthur. "I'm just the secretary."

Arthur scoffed, before turning to look out of the blackened window. "Secretary. More like bloody psychopath."

* * *

><p>~Merlin~<p>

* * *

><p>What felt like hours jolted by, until the car turned into what appeared to be a warehouse a and ground to a halt.<p>

"He's in there,' the woman said.

"What?"

"Don't keep him waiting," she replied, before opening the door and gesturing for Arthur to get out, then shutting the door and leaving him seemingly alone.

* * *

><p>~Merlin~<p>

* * *

><p>"So this is the Arthur Pendragon," came a voice from the room next door to where Arthur was stood. He walked through to find a man stood with an umbrella, staring at some TV monitors. "I must say, I was expecting more from the son of Uther Pendragon, CEO of Pendragon Limited."<p>

"So this is just some ploy to get to my father," Arthur said.

"Don't be such an imbecile Pendragon, not everything revolves around Uther Pendragon contrary to his belief."

"So it's to do with money then?"

"I suppose, Mr Pendragon." The man turned around and looked Arthur in the face. "I brought you here because I want to make you an offer."

"So you kidnapped me to ask me something?"

"Don't be so blasé Pendragon, I couldn't very well go onto your campus without arousing suspicion. Now, I will offer you £2.7 million, if you keep an eye on Merlin Holmes."

"What?" Arthur gasped. Who the hell offers that kind of money to spy on a guy? "Why do you want me to stay away from Merlin?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of the government. So do we have an agreement?"

When recalling the events later, Arthur would tell Merlin he was sorely tempted to accept the money. In reality though, it only took the man a few seconds to reach a decision.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I'm don't need the money, to be quite frank I don't want the money. But Merlin trusts me, and I'm not going to break that trust."

"Interesting," said the man. "Fine then, I'll let you return to your university."

Arthur was confused, but walked out the door. The woman from earlier was stood by the car and was about to open the door until the man called out-

"Anthea wait a moment. Arthur," the blonde turned to face him again, "if I find out you've hurt Merlin in anyway, anyway at all, a kidnapping will be the least of your worries." He added a predatory grin at the end, before gesturing towards the car. "Until the next time Mr Pendragon."

* * *

><p>~Merlin~<p>

* * *

><p>The car journey back was silent, Anthea typing on her phone as Arthur just sat there trying to make sense of what had happened. As it pulled up at Queen's college and he stood up, Arthur noticed Merlin exiting the library, waving goodbye to a man with long rugged hair. Dwaine or Twaine or something, Arthur thought.<p>

Suddenly Merlin looked over and spotted his roommate. "Where have you been! I was looking all over for you, it's been 3 hours!"

"Merlin, you're not going to believe me but I was kidnapped."

"What!"

"Yeah, it was weird, there was a car with this creepy woman, and a man with an umbrella and something to do with a matter of government-"

At this point Merlin scowled, pulling out his phone and began typing.

"-and he offered me money to watch you, and... are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am Arthur, I'm just sending a little message to my brother Mycroft telling him to stop harassing my friends and that I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh right... Wait, what!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this update is 5 months late. There are no excuses I know, and so I'm not even going to try and make one. The only thing I have to offer is that the real world became very very busy and I had to put fanfic on hold. I'm currently on the last leg of a two week trip around China, which has really let my creative juices flow, and so this was the result. I know it's not the story I said I'd write but I'm currently working on that. Also, I've written the first chapter of the sequel to The Game We Play, but I have no clue how long it'll be till I post it, and I'm not going to put a date knowing I won't stick to it. But keep your eyes peeled! Until then, feel free to send me ideas for either the sequel or shorts to add to this, and for all those of you on summer hols have a happy hols! Thanks for reading and please review! This is unbetaed so sorry for mistakes, I felt I should get this up while I can!<strong>


	3. The First Time

**Happy Halloween guys! Here's another sporadic update to read and review! :) hope you guys enjoy! Thankd to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters, you guys rock! (TheGirlWithWings, this isn't your prompt but I am working on them, I promise!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The First Time<strong>

The first time Merlin Holmes was kidnapped, he was six years old. The Holmes were a very old wealthy family, and particularly after Mycroft secured a higher level position in the government they became an obvious target for financial ransom, especially the younger family members.

Merlin was playing in the park with William, one of his new friends from school when it happened. Sherlock had been on his mobile, the sixteen year old sulking about being dragged away from his latest experiment, which involved the rate of decomposition of dead squirrels, in order to pander to his younger brother's meaningless pleasantries with boring children. He personally didn't understand how Merlin could associate with such dull individuals who rambled on about trivial things, like the latest games console or how unfair it was that they had recently been given a surprise spelling test.

Unsurprisingly, Merlin had excelled in the test, and had even written a note underneath the test as to whether he could have a more advanced test, with words like 'cat' or 'had' changed to 'disembowelled' and 'constitutional'. Sherlock chuckled to himself as he thought of the look on that stupid woman's face as she called his parents in to discuss Merlin's advanced academics.

Suddenly shrill screams came from the playground, startling Sherlock from his thoughts and making him raise his head towards the commotion. What he saw chilled him to the bone.

A van, which had clearly driven over the grass judging by the tracks on the muddy field, was white with the number plates still displayed, indicating it was more than likely stolen, or was being driven by imbeciles. But that wasn't the horrifying part. That was the two men, both wearing plain day clothes, one of whom holding a rag to his younger brother face whilst the other tied his now limp wrists and ankles with wire. To his outrage, Sherlock could see blood trickling from the areas where the wire was cutting into Merlin's wrists. Will was hiding under the slide, screaming but unharmed , merely shocked.

Suddenly a hand clamped on Sherlock's shoulder, startling him from his deduction. "Hey Pete, the other 'olmes is right 'ere!" a male said, pulling Sherlock off the bench and pushing him towards the other two men.

"Shut up Barry, 'e might remember our names!" shouted the man holding Merlin. Sherlock had been right the second times, this kidnapping was clearly an attempt by three complete morons. "Just put that cloth over 'is face and knock 'im out already!"

Before Sherlock could protest, Barry and the man next to Pete grabbed Sherlock and held a rag over his face. Head reeling and vision blurring, he faintly recognised the sickly sweet smell of chloroform before he lost consciousness completely.

* * *

><p>~Merlin~<p>

* * *

><p>As Sherlock regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was a biting pain in his wrists and ankles, which as he opened his eyes he realised was due to telephone cords being tightly wound around them. The second thing he noticed was a sickening feeling in his stomach, as well as a dizziness that he would usually associate with being drunk. He lifted his head slowly,wincing at the effect it had on his stomach, taking note of the unfamiliar room he appeared to be lying in before noticing Merlin lying in a similar position a few feet away from him, the younger child's body trembling and spasming.<p>

"Merlin!" the older boy hissed, before slowly dragging himself over to his brother. "Shit," he whispered to himself as he took note of the younger boys unfocused eyes and lax expression. This was not good. Both boys were showing severe symptoms of chloroform poisoning, the reason why the substance was no longer used in hospitals.

Suddenly Merlin roused a little more. "Sherlock?" the younger boy asked weakly, before rolling onto his side and promptly throwing up. "Shit, definitely not good," Sherlock muttered as he took in the extent of Merlin's symptoms, the dose having a much worse effect on the smaller child. He looked around to see if there was any sign of their kidnappers, then sighed to himself as he saw the three of them sat in the living room littered with empty beer cans, snoring as the commentary of a football match blasted from the television.

"Worst kidnapping ever," Sherlock muttered, before turning to face Merlin again.

"Sherlock, was happening?" the younger boy slurred, before groaning and curling further in on himself.

"It appears we've been taken for hostages, although these buffoons don't seem to be doing a very good job of it," Sherlock replied, before beginning to untangle the chords which encased his brothers wrists and ankles and gesturing for Merlin to do the same for him.

"Oh," the younger boy huffed, before falling straight back unconscious. Sherlock sighed before untangling his own chords, then picking up the younger boy and fighting the growing nausea he began stealthily walking towards the door. As he opened it he turned back to see if he had alerted the men who were their captors. When he saw that they hadn't moved, he continued out, taking note of his location, which was a small bungalow roughly 40 minutes away from his house, then he began to walk in the direction of the police station that according to the GPS on his phone was just 5 minutes up the road.

* * *

><p>~Merlin~<p>

* * *

><p>PC Greg Lestrade was just sitting down at his desk when a teenager walked into the building, a small child in his arms. The constable was shocked to see blood coating both boys wrists, and the younger one was trembling and sweating as though he had a fever.<p>

"I'd like to report an attempted kidnapping at 121 Maxwelton Close, as well as requesting that you take both myself and my younger brother to the nearest A&E as we are both suffering from acute poisoning due to over inhalation of chloroform." the older boy said in an almost bored tone.

PC Lestrade looked at him blankly for a moment. "I'm sorry, what?"

Sherlock sighed exasperatedly before repeating himself and adding, "You're supposed to be a constable, surely this sort of thing should be right up your alleyway. I'll be waiting by your car, it's the one parked on a disgraceful angle out front judging by the amount of empty coffee cups that surround you." And without waiting for a confirmation, he turned around and went back out the door.

Greg stared at the empty space shell shocked for a few more moments, then stood up and grabbed his coat and keys. "Why do I always get the nutters?" He grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>~Merlin~<p>

* * *

><p>As Merlin regained consciousness, he noticed a beeping noise, as well as the sound of a ventilator. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was the one using this equipment, and judging by the amount of white in the room he assumed he must be in a hospital ward. He went to pull the breathing tube out of his throat as it felt uncomfortable, only for a hand to grab his own. Sherlock smiled at his younger brother, a rare thing, then pulled out the tube carefully for him.<p>

"Sher-" Merlin began to ask before breaking into a coughing fit, which was not helping the raw feeling in his throat. Sherlock passed the younger boy some water. After a few sips, he tried again. "Sherlock, what happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"Well, after you passed out the second time, those utter imbeciles who attempted to unintentionally kill us were still asleep, so I merely picked you up and walked out the door. Then I went to the police, who are also idiots by the looks of things, and got us here. They kept me under observation for 2 days, which was so very dull of them, but I escaped and came here. You've been out for 4, but that's because the concentration of chloroform was much higher for you."

"What about those m-men who t-took us?" Merlin stammered fearfully.

"I believe Lestrade, the officer who drove us here, arrested them. Although I have a feeling Mycroft may want to have a word with them before they are sentenced." Sherlock paused, noticing the tenseness of his brother's body and the fear in his eyes. He sighed. "Merls, we're perfectly safe. Besides, if they ever tried it again, I would just rescue us."

"But what about if you're not there?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, I promise you, no matter where you are I will always save you." Sherlock said, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

Merlin smiled before wrapping iOS arms around his brother, who although tensed at first, soon returned the gesture.

"Wait," Merlin said, "I didn't get the chance to thank the policeman for helping us."

"I hardly call driving us around helping," Sherlock scoffed. "But if you're really that worried about it, I have a feeling Mycroft may be able to help."

* * *

><p>~Merlin~<p>

* * *

><p>A few hours after the incident involving the two strange kids, Greg was sat at his desk doing some paperwork when he received a telephone which said that he had been promoted to Inspector, by order of the British Government. Shocked by the bizarre turn his day had taken, he hung up and rubbed his eyes. "It must be a Thursday," he said. "I could never get the hang of Thursdays."<p> 


	4. Brother of Another

**Brother of Another**

_It was too bloody bright_, was the first thought that ran through John's mind as he began to slowly open his eyes. The headache he had from the light above mixed with the nauseous feeling in his gut told the doctor that he had at the very least a mild concussion, although for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

As he looked around further, he noticed that he was in a small messy bedroom lying on a single bed, with medieval posters plastered on the walls. There were a few tin knights scattered on the floor, along with several scarves. On the table next to him was two white tablets and a glass of water, a piece of paper lying next to them with "To take when awake," written on it in a messy scrawl. Unsure as to what they were John left them, instead forcing himself to sit upright and take in his surroundings.

For a moment the doctor squinted upwards at the cheap florescent bulb with a confused expression, considering the last thing he remembered was going to the shop and it had been late at night. "Think Watson, what happened next," he muttered to himself,

"You're awake," a voice with a soft Dublin lilt said from next to him, startling John out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see a young teenager stood by the doorway, about 14 or 15 years old, arms crossed. At first, John had to rub his eyes to ensure he wasn't seeing things, for the boy held a startling resemblance to Sherlock. He wouldn't put it past his strange life for him to have accidentally time travelled, or for Sherlock to have messed up an experiment and de-aged himself.

"I notice you didn't touch the paracetamol I left you, I imagine your head must be aching," the boy continued. When John looked at him suspiciously, he added, "It's not poison, I promise."

John reluctantly took the tablets, making the boy smile. "What's your name?" the teenager asked.

"Where am I?" John asked, ignoring the child's question.

"My room," the boy replied. "Jimmy always puts people in my room when he has guests."

"And Jimmy is?"

"My older brother. He's the one you really ought to talk to if you have any questions. Jimmy says I shouldn't get involved in his affairs yet." He looked around to check that there's no one there, then leant in and whispered,"I think he's a hitman."

"So what's your name then?" asked the doctor, trying to change the topic.

The boy looked a little embarrassed before answering, "It's Merlin. Merlin Moriarty."

"Moriarty?" John questioned. "So you're the one behind all the bombs. Do you know how many people could have been hurt if Sherlock hadn't guessed in time! The man doesn't even know how many bloody planets there are in the solar system!"

"Bombs?" Merlin said curiously. "I've been at school all day how could I possibly-"

"Merlin deary, I do wish you would stop talking to my captives. I know how easily you make friends and I hate to see you hurt when they don't come and visit again. Besides Johnny boy and I have an appointment and you know how I hate to be late, " came a lilting Irish voice from outside the room, and in stepped a dark haired man with large brown eyes.

"Sorry Jimmy," Merlin said sheepishly, standing up and walking past the other man. Just before he walked out, the teenager turned back to face John. "Sorry we didn't get to know each other better John, you seem like a really nice guy. I hope Sherlock finds you in time." And with that he was gone, leaving the two remaining men facing each other.

"Hello there Johnny boy, I hope that my little friend here didn't hit you too hard. After all, how are you going to enjoy the show if you're all sleepy?"

John looked Merlin's brother up and down with an unamused expression.

"But you're the-"

"The guy who was hitting on Sherlock?" Jim exclaimed. "What can I say, who can resist a piece of Sherlock Holmes. You certainly don't seem to be able to-"

"We're not a couple!" John interrupted angrily.

"No, I suppose not." Moriarty mused. "It's a pleasure to meet you anyway Johnny boy, face to face."

"I can't exactly say that it's a pleasure to meet you, Jim Moriarty, especially given the circumstances."

"Why John I'm hurt!" Moriarty exclaimed with an overdramatic expression. John's expression remained the same.

"Why are you doing this Moriarty?" the doctor asked bluntly. "What is it about stalking Sherlock Holmes that gives you such a thrill?"

Moriarty shrugged childishly and replied "I imagine it's the same reason as you." He then walked out of the door, leaving John alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>~Merlin~Sherlock~<p>

* * *

><p>As the gun lined up with the bomb, John found himself shutting his eyes and waiting for the inevitable explosion. Instead the sound of the Bee Gees echoed in the otherwise silent swimming pool, followed by a groan. As he opened his eyes, he noticed Moriarty answer the phone and visibly pale at whatever was said.<p>

"I swear to God if you touch one hair on that kid's head know that I will find you, and I will skin you," he spat, before hanging up. Moriarty then raised his head, and said, "Sorry, wrong day to die. It...appears that I have some...family business to attend to." He began walking away, simply adding "I'll be in touch Sherlock," exiting the pool and leaving the two other men completely alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I've been away a while, A levels final year has really taken it out of me, along with learning to drive amongst other things. (It took me four attempts to pass because nerves turn me into a bundle of anxiety but I finally did it!) But it's over now and I've been furiously trying to force my muse to get some work out, especially seeing as I have a ton of prompts to fill, plus I have had a couple of ideas of my own. This story follows a prompt from Tolleren who said "I thought it could be fun that instead of Merlin being related to Sherlock, he could be related to Moriarty?" This scene takes place during S01E03, before Sherlock arrives at the pool. I also have an idea in the Merlin Moriarty verse to take place after S02E03, if you've seen the episode I'm sure you can guess why that episode in particular, so please tell me if you're interested in that. If you want to see my summer schedule then I've written it in my profile, although I have no idea how well I'll be sticking to it, although I'm hoping to write something new and upload at least once a week. Please send me prompts for the Merlin-Holmes oneshot saga and for any other stories you'd like to see, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed so far, you guys all get virtual cookies!<strong>

**I know that this was a little short, I'm still trying to get my muse in gear, and also I'm in need of a beta reader, so anyone who'd like to do that just send me a PM**

**Also have any of you see Humans yet on Channel 4 or AMC (for all my American fans) or even the original series ****Äkta Människor? I am obsessed and would love to hear your thoughts, Colin Morgan is amazing in it, as are all the other actors, and I cannot wait for people to start writing Humans fanfiction**


	5. A Family Affair Part 2

**Hello again! My next prompt is from -TheGirlWithWings- who said:**

_**Hey! I really love this series and I would love to see it continue. Anyway, so could you possibly write a scene where the age difference and the relationships from the first one still exist and the same relationship between Arthur and Merlin, where Arthur and Sherlock meet for the first time?**_

**This is set in an AU version of my other Merlin-Sherlock crossover The Game We Play, so if you haven't read that, you'll need to know that Merlin and Arthur attend Cambridge and lives at Queens College (because that's where my Cambridge interview was held and I loved that campus) and that Merlin is 17 (he took his A-Levels a year earlier) and Arthur is 19. There is also a 10 year age gap between Merlin and Sherlock.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Family Affair Part 2<strong>

"Merlin, I'm headed to Tesco's, do you want anything?" Arthur asked his roommate, who was currently lying in his bed reading a book.

"We could do with some more coffee if you see any," the dark haired teenager replied, not looking up.

"You and your bloody caffeine addiction," Arthur muttered. "Fine, I'll bring you some back, but I swear to God if I find our room stinking of that stuff again I'll drown you in the stuff."

"No you wouldn't," Merlin replied with a cheeky grin. "I'm too loveable."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Buffoon."

"Clotpole."

"Merlin, we've been over this, clotpole isn't a real word."

"Is too."

"Merlin, a word isn't real if I can't type it in Word without a red line appearing underneath it."

"It is real, the definition of which is Arthur Pendragon."

"Shut up Merlin," the blonde replied, before exiting.

"Dollopheaded turnip," Merlin retorted to the empty room, then returned to reading his book.

* * *

><p><span>~M~<span>

* * *

><p>"And we are here why Sherlock?" John asked, looking around at the swarms of university students wandering the campus around him.<p>

"Well John, my dear brother Mycroft has decided that my younger brother deserves to know that I am alive before the rest of the world finds out," the dark haired detective replied.

"Younger brother? You mean there's more of you!" John exclaimed.

"Well we both know that it's not Mycroft I'm talking about, which would insinuate that there is more of us," Sherlock responded snarkily, before beginning to walk towards one of the older buildings, which was linked to the newer accommodation by a bridge over a small stream. John hurried to catch up with him, still slightly shocked at the thought of another Holmes.

"So what's your younger brother like? He must be smart if he'd gotten into a university like this," John asked.

"Oh, I haven't seen him in 10 years. Shame really, we used to be quite close, but unfortunately Merlin chose being normal over being a Holmes," Sherlock responded with a slightly bitter tone.

"A normal Holmes? That'll be a first," John scoffed, then paused. "Wait are you telling me you broke off your relationship with your younger brother just because he's normal?"

Sherlock ignored him, and stopped outside a door. The names Merlin Holmes and Arthur Pendragon were printed on a piece of paper blue-tacked to it.

"So Sherlock, I'm assuming your brother doesn't know he's expecting us so I think it would be best if we...wait a minute, are you picking the lock? You could just knock like everyone else!"

"Dull," Sherlock muttered, smirking smugly as a click indicated the door was now unlocked. He opened it and stepped into the room, John following behind.

* * *

><p><span>~M~<span>

* * *

><p>Merlin had been quite absorbed in his book until he heard unfamiliar voices outside of his room. He couldn't distinguish what they were saying, but he could hear the sound of what he presumed the lock being picked, which was confirmed by a particularly loud exclamation from one of the voices.<p>

Merlin quickly jumped up from his bed and picked up Arthur's cricket bat which he knew his roommate kept under his bed. He held it aloft as he began to try and make sense of the situation

_Ok Merlin, let's deduce_, he thought to himself . _Two men judging by the pitch of the voices. One more confident than the other in this burglary, or kidnapping, or whatever this situation was._ Merlin had been kidnapped several times, being the son of a wealthy family and the brother of a highly ranked government official. He knew some self defense now thanks to Arthur, plus Gwaine had once taught him the best way to punch a man in the face in a bar fight, although that technique tended to rely on the individual being drunk.

Before he could deduce further the lock clicked open, and in stepped two men, one of whom to Merlin's utter shock was his dead brother. Or rather not so dead brother.

"How on earth do you find anything in this chaos Merlin, it's quite beyond me," Sherlock remarked with distain, noting the weapon in Merlin's band. "And put that bat down before you injure yourself, we all know how clumsy you are."

Merlin didn't seem to notice his words, and although he did drop the bat it was more out of shock than any thing else. His mind couldn't comprehend that Sherlock was in front of him and alive. Therefore in his eyes it was perfectly logical what he did next. He ran.

"Sherlock, you need to go after him, he's not thinking straight in this state," John said, looking at the open door Merlin had fled from.

"I'm sure he'll be fine John, he's not a child," Sherlock replied nonchalantly, more occupied with sending a text than chasing after the wayward teenager.

"You literally have a heart of stone, do you know that!" John said, before running after Merlin. Sherlock sighed, putting his phone away then following the doctor at a more moderate pace.

* * *

><p><span>~M~<span>

* * *

><p>Merlin ran blindly across campus, tears streaming down his face as he desperately searched for the one person who would understand how he was feeling right now. He continued running until he hit something tall and firm, the force of which pushed him backwards.<p>

"Merlin? What's wrong Merlin?" said a voice, and the teenager looked up to find the blonde haired man he'd been looking for. Without hesitation he launched himself at Arthur, clutching him and sobbing into his shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to say anything other than, "He's here. But he can't be here."

* * *

><p><span>~M~<span>

* * *

><p>"Who can't be here Merlin? What's going on?" Arthur said, rubbing the younger boy's back soothingly, but Merlin seemed to be comatose with shock.<p>

"Merlin!" A man's voice sounded from beyond and Arthur looked up to see a short sandy haired man running towards them. Following him though was a tall haired man who bore a shocking resemblance to the teenager in his arms. _Ah_, Arthur thought stormily, _that explains Merlin's state_. The blonde helped walk Merlin over to a bench nearby and sat him down, before walking past John, and over to Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes, I presume?" Arthur said, and before the man could respond he punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. "That's for Merlin," he spat, before walking back to the raven haired boy in question.

John chuckled at the shocked and horrified expression on Sherlock's face, before walking over and sitting by the two young men.

"I did that several times after finding out the idiot had been alive the last three years." John offered his hand to the blonde, who shook it. "John Watson, flatmate of Sherlock."

"Arthur Pendragon, I share a room with Merlin here." Hearing his name, Merlin managed to shake himself out of his stupor. "You ok now Merls?"

"Yeah," the younger boy said shakily, his eyes fixed upon Sherlock."It was just a bit of a shock seeing him after 10 years of nothing, 3 of which I thought he was dead." He then turned to Arthur. "You didn't have to hit him for me."

"Oh I know," Arthur replied. "I just really wanted to." And that was when Merlin realized that whilst his real brothers could be complete arses, he would always have Arthur there for him.

* * *

><p><span>~M~<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry for the late update, I was supposed to complete and post this last week but in the UK we got out A-Level results so it was a bit hectic. Good news though, I'm going to Cardiff University (my first choice) to study Law with Criminology, home of Doctor Who, Sherlock and many other of my favourite shows! I also apologise for any spellinggrammar mistakes, I'm on holiday at the moment so I'm uploading this using the family iPad, which is awful for both typing and betaing on. **

**I've already started writing the next prompt so people who review will get a sneak preview of that, although it is heavily based on my The Game We Play so you may need to just take a peak at that. Thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed so far, and a special thanks to Tolleren, ThreeGoodReasons, Jessieklove, xxfreakishXclutzxx, TwoRollsOfParchment and Queen Martha Pond for reviewing. Hopefully the next update will be up on Saturday, and don't forget to keep sending in your prompts! :)**


End file.
